Indoor spaces such as offices, hospitals, educational institutions and the like have two main issues: (1) maintaining air quality and air movement; and (2) providing adequate and proper lighting. Indoor spaces often have only a single HVAC system that provides air and heat to all of the different sized offices or rooms within a space. Separately, the indoor space utilizes a series of LED lights that are mounted in ceiling tiles having a dimension of 2 ft.×2 ft. or 2 ft.×4 ft. There is a need for a system which can move air within an indoor space which supplements the primary HVAC system while at the same time providing ample lighting within the indoor space while fitting into the dimensions of a ceiling tile. The system also can provide a cooling effect on the LED lights to prolong the life-span of the lights.
Excessive heat causes damage to LED lights. LED bulbs that produce white light typically generate excessive heat that must be conducted away from the LED light system. Proper thermal management is critical to maintaining the original brightness and extending the lifespan of LED lights. Unfortunately, due to component costs, many manufacturers do not include the materials or structures necessary to provide proper heat transfer, thereby reducing the performance of the product. For example, most LED lighting manufacturers use less expensive and less reliable circuit boards that do not transfer heat well. Heat build-up in LED lights will damage the material, decrease the effectiveness of the light and decrease the lifespan of the lighting unit.
The secret to a successful LED fixture design is proper thermal management. There are several factors that affect the thermal performance of any fixture including the ambient air temperature, but LEDs specifically suffer from improper thermal design. The displacement of waste heat produced by LED lights is paramount to the longevity of the LED lights and can provide an advantage to a company in the emerging LED lighting industry.
The energy consumed by an incandescent bulb produces around 12% heat, 83% infrared radiation and only 5% visible light. A typical LED light produces 15% visible light and 85% heat. It is important to dissipate heat from LED's through efficient thermal management. The operating temperature of an LED light affects the lifespan of the LED. LED lights do not tend to fail catastrophically, instead the lumen output of the LED decreases over time. Elevated internal temperatures of the LED cause accelerated deterioration of the LED lights.
Further, in an office or indoor environment, the absence of adequate ventilation causes irritating or harmful contaminants to accumulate, which causes worker discomfort, health problems and reduced performance levels. Air purification is an important part of an HVAC system. A typical indoor HVAC system is not a substitute for source control or ventilation.
Thus, there is a need for combination fan and LED light fixture system that fits into the footprint of a typical ceiling tile.